


Tea and Tenderness

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Intriguing and enigmatic I think...like the man himself."





	Tea and Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: It was hard, deciding to pair Leo with someone other than CJ and that's why this is labeled AU, a definite alternate universe from my own. I don't know how far this little experiment of mine will go but I already have other story ideas in my head. I will leave it entirely up to the fic gods.  


* * *

Leo rang the bell, wondering what the hell he was doing there. What right did he have just to show up? He didn’t want to keep ringing and wake her daughters. If no one answered in another minute or so, he would just go home. He should have gone home in the first place. He wanted to, he was tired, and he definitely tried to. Something was pulling him toward that house and to her like a magnet and tonight he would not fight it. He was just as tired of doing that as he was of doing everything else.

“What are you doing here?”

She pulled the large door open, holding her satin robe tighter around her though it had nothing to do with the fierce wind. God, she was beautiful. He hoped he had not disturbed her sleep.

“I um…”

“Come in Leo.” She pulled him into the foyer by the hand. “It’s freezing out here.”

They both shivered for a moment before Leo pulled her close and kissed her passionately. That sent another shiver through Devlin. It left her breathless and she only had a second to collect herself. Leo’s mouth was over hers again; Devlin wrapped her arms around him.

“Where is your coat Leo McGarry?” she asked, a big smile crossing her lips. He didn't know if the cold or his kisses caused her flushed skin. He was feeling rather warm right now.

“In the car.”

“Well come on in and we will get something warm in you. You're trembling.”

“I'm actually quite warm. My trembling has nothing to do with the weather.” He replied.

He could not see it but could feel Devlin smile as she walked ahead of him into her kitchen. They were still holding hands. He liked the room, all smoky woods and stainless steels. It did not have harsh fluorescent lighting but soft lights from triangle shaded hanging lamps. Leo sat on a stool in front of the wood counter; it was like a waxed cutting board. He watched as Devlin filled a stainless teakettle and put it on the range. Fire came out and that made Leo smile. Everyone wanted electric these days…instant gratification. She was old school and he respected that.

“Apple cinnamon or pumpkin spice?” she held up one box and then the other.

“Apple.”

“Excellent choice.”

She smiled before turning and grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. Taking a pack of Marlboro Lights from the pocket of her robe, Devlin put them on the counter. Leo lit one as the kettle whistled.

“Dev?”

“Hmm?”

“Aren't you wondering how I just showed up at your house tonight, or even why? We haven’t exchanged addresses.”

“Well its common knowledge that you live in the Watergate Hotel. Intriguing and enigmatic I think…like the man himself.”

“I just meant…”

Devlin sat on the stool across from him. She handed him a cup of tea, lit her own cigarette, and put her chin in the palm of her hand. Leo could not help but grin when he looked at her. She was one of those women who probably had no idea how sexy she was. Maybe she did, and the joke was on him.

“Leo, you are the second most powerful man in the world. Finding out my address would not have been too difficult for you.”

“So you don’t mind?”

“No.” she shook her head. “It has been a while since I've seen you.”

“I know. Work has been busy.”

“Ditto.”

“Do you have any sugar?” he asked.

“It’s sweet enough. We don’t want to hype you up and have you restless when you get home.”

“I will just find something else to occupy my time…sleep is for quitters.”

Devlin laughed. She reached across the counter to stroke Leo’s hand. For a moment, she held it in her own, flipping it palm up and tracing his lifeline. Leo did his best to control his shudder.

“I believe that you don’t sleep as much as you should. Call it a hunch. Definitely not as much as your job requires.”

“I've thought of you frequently the past few weeks.” Leo said, avoiding that course of conversation. “We've played a lot of phone tag.”

She nodded. Devlin was quite surprised, pleasantly, to see him here in her kitchen. She was expecting his next phone call any day, the one where he told her that he was too busy to “date”. While it certainly would have disappointed her, it would not have been a surprise. Leo McGarry was a very busy man and she was not exactly sitting by the phone waiting for his call. There was plenty of work to keep her occupied. That’s probably why they continued to miss each other.

“Your messages were hurried but cute. I also loved the flowers. I don’t recall telling you that violets were my favorite. How come you seem to know everything?”

“I just wanted to send you something purple…I knew that was your favorite color. I don’t think anyone has ever called me cute before.”

“Then they are not very observant.”

“C’mere.” Leo said, putting out his cigarette. Devlin did the same.

“Why?”

“So that I may properly kiss you again. Leaning over counters only works in the movies.”

She quickly made her way to his arms. Leo’s kisses were slow and passionate. They left her dizzy with longing…it had been forever since a man made her feel as Leo did. It made the stretches of time they were not together even harder. 

Devlin had plenty to fill up her time, a busy foundation and teenage daughters, but Leo was still on her mind. He couldn’t help but pull her robe apart and inhale the scent of her skin. She wore several different fragrances but never failed to smell heavenly. Tonight it was dewy, like early morning.

“My God, you smell magnificent.” He murmured, kissing her collarbone.

Devlin hummed as she stroked the nape of his neck. Leo could not believe that they met on a blind date, of all things. He wanted to send his daughter a thank you card but was too stubborn. Anyway, the last thing Mallory needed was encouragement to meddle. She had to know it had been at least somewhat successful since he had not called her to complain. Three months ago, late August, Leo was surprised by the arrival of his daughter at his office.

“Hi honey. I thought you and your mother were vacationing at the house in Maui.”

“We've been back for two days. Hey, you like DC Coast right?”

“Its one of the best restaurants in the city.” Leo sat in his leather chair and crossed his leg. “Not easy to get reservations but I know someone if you…”

“Actually, you have a reservation there tomorrow at 8:30.”

“Why?”

“There is a woman…”

“No Mallory.”

“Dad…”

“No! Hell no!”

“Don’t shout.” She said it as calmly as her mother used to. That annoyed her father.

“What are you doing setting me up on dates? I'm a…”

“Divorced man in his 50s who lives and breathes the White House. You need to get out dad, and enjoy life. When was the last time you enjoyed life, even when you were with mom? This is not going to last forever.”

“Mallory, that’s none of your business. I have plenty of entertaining outlets. You're my child...my personal life is not for your scrutiny. You had no right to set me up on a date. How do you even know what kind of woman I might be interested in? Do you do this for your mother?” Leo rolled his eyes, praying that whoever she was, she was not like Jenny. It took him some time to realize it, and he had loved her so much once, but his ex-wife was not his type.

His daughter sighed. She wanted to yell and argue but knew her father well. The man could be an impenetrable brick wall when he wanted to be. She decided to try to appeal to his rational side…if she argued too hard she was going to lose.

“Look dad, its dinner; that’s all. Devlin Kincaid is smart and I think you will like her. If you don’t then at least you’ll get a nice meal out of it. She is expecting you tomorrow night.”

“You are incorrigible.” Leo grumbled, letting out a loud sigh.

“You love me.” she replied, kissing his face.

“Very much. Who is this woman again? You really thought this was a good idea…setting me up with some random woman?”

“Devlin Kincaid is not a random woman father. She runs the Kincaid Foundation and…”

“Jack Berman’s ex-wife.” Leo mumbled. They were acquainted in that way many in Washington were. Jenny did charity work for the foundation a few years ago. Leo had been to dinner parties and events for them up and down the East Coast. He had no idea what she looked like. Well, surely it was somewhere in his brain. Leo usually couldn’t remember names, not faces. He hoped that did not mean she was unremarkable.

“That I wouldn’t know. If it makes you feel better, she is not thrilled about a blind date either. Just let go and have a nice time. Her brother works with me and Michael said she’s an intelligent, witty woman who needs to enjoy life more. That sounded eerily familiar so I thought it was at least worth exploring.”

“You are not supposed to be exploring aspects of my personal life. You know what, fine, I’ll go. That’s it though Mallory, no more meddling, exploring, or anything else. Are we understood?”

“Yes daddy.”

Yeah right.

“What are you thinking about? You have those adorable crinkles in your forehead.”

Devlin stroked the crinkles and Leo held her tighter.

“Meddling.” He replied.

“I'm sorry?”

“Nevermind. What are you doing over the Thanksgiving holiday?”

“Nothing.”

“Really?”

“Really, really. The girls will be with their father, stepmother, and brothers. I'm looking forward to a very quiet four-day weekend. I promised myself no work. I deserve it…the last quarter has been insane.”

“How does a quiet, four day weekend with me sound?”

“Wonderful.” She smiled again. “For real Leo?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I thought we would have dinner Thursday and then head to Philadelphia on Friday for a three day weekend.”

“Ooh, a field trip…now you're speaking my language.”

“I thought so. Is the Presidential suite at the Westin Philadelphia your language?”

“Oh wow Leo. Yes definitely.”

“Just you and I, Devlin.” he stroked her satin covered back. “For three days. It will be like our own island.”

“Oh yeah, mmm.”

She kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. They had been dating for three months and had yet to spend the night together. Well, dating was a strong term since conflicting schedules had them seeing each maybe three times a month. Tonight in her kitchen, they’d done more kissing than ever before. 

Devlin knew it had nothing to do with her not wanting to. Leo was a gentleman; he did things in his own time and he did them right. The trip, the suite, he planned much romance before he asked for her body as the reward. She would give it with delight. She could not wait to have his in return. 

She shivered just thinking about it. The man fascinated her. She could not help but be smitten by him. Leo was intelligent, witty, and attractive. He always held up his end of the conversation and Devlin was surprised how much he made her laugh and think. 

Still, after three months she only knew as much about him as any person could find out on whitehouse.gov. Maybe this uninterrupted time together would change that. She would work to change that. It didn’t seem as if Leo was purposely being secretive. He held things close and there was nothing wrong with that.

“I should probably go.” Leo looked at his Gucci watch. “Poor Lewis is sitting in your driveway.”

“What?” she laughed. “We should've had him in for tea.”

Leo grinned; capturing her in one more kiss. They walked to the door holding hands. Leo was only able to get a quick glimpse of the dining room and living room as they walked through. There were few lights burning but he could see the tasteful design. He knew there was a study, den, and sunroom on the other side of the kitchen. That was probably where the family spent most of their time.

The house was big, looked to be a five bedroom with at least four baths. For just a moment Leo let his mind wander to what her bedroom looked like. It was probably better not to go there…he already knew he would need to release much tension before he settled into sleep tonight.

“Answer a question for me.”

“I will if I can.” He replied.

“Calm down Tonto. I don’t want to know the secret plan to attack Glasgow if the President slips further in the polls.”

Leo laughed aloud as he swung their joined hands. It wasn’t often that she heard that laugh and Devlin loved it.

“Glasgow, huh? We don’t have that plan but I will definitely run it by the National Security Advisor. It is worth considering. What did you want to ask me?”

“Am I going to have to wait until the holidays to see you?”

“I was thinking Sunday brunch at the Jefferson Hotel. It’s usually a time when we are both free.”

“Oh no, not this week. The girls and I want to get an early start on our Christmas shopping. We’re going to Baltimore. Would you be able to do a late Sunday supper?”

“Firefly at eight o’clock?” Leo suggested.

“Can we get reservations on such short notice?”

“Yes.”

That was all Leo needed to say. He could probably do whatever the hell he wanted to almost anywhere. He was not the President of the United States, or even the Vice-President but he didn’t need to be. Leo McGarry was quite powerful; his decisions led to large and small changes in the world

“Goodnight Devlin.” He kissed her softly.

“Goodnight.”

They stood in front of the door holding hands for a while longer. Devlin felt the want coming from him like waves and she wanted it too. She wanted it so bad that it made her tremble.

“A moment of truth…I don’t want to let you go tonight.” She said.

He kissed her again, smiling as they pulled apart.

“I'm going.” He said, more to himself than to her. Almost instinctually his hand came up to push stray hairs behind her ear. Then he cradled her face. “Have I ever told you how incredibly beautiful you are?” he asked.

“I definitely would have remembered that.”

“I've meant to; quite a few times. It’s your eyes…they always sparkle. Are they sparkling just for me?”

“Don’t ask me something like that and then walk out on me.”

“Dev…I feel it as much as you feel it. Believe me.”

Leo sighed, stepping away from her. Devlin opened the door. The wind came in and she shivered.

Go Mr. McGarry. You are keeping Lewis from a good night’s sleep; maybe something a little more fun than sleep.”

“Goodnight.” Another quick peck on the cheek and he was gone.

Devlin practically floated back to the kitchen, where she rinsed the mugs and put them in the dishwasher. Two weeks, two weeks…she kept thinking about it as she went upstairs to her bedroom. The smooth jazz station played as she slid under her blankets. It was impossible to focus on the David Morrell novel as her mind flashed to Leo’s mouth on hers. His hands would soon be on her body, stroking her skin, tasting her skin.

“Jesus.”

Devlin gave up on the book, slipping deeper under the covers. She brought herself to a quiet, though intense, orgasm. At the Watergate, Leo dressed in his pajamas and went to bed with binders outlining the woes of the American farmer. It was difficult, but he pushed thoughts of Devlin to the side of his mind. For an hour he was able to give farm aid his full attention, but after that all pretenses crumbled.

Leo took off his glasses, turned off the lights and let the memories of how she smelled, how she felt in his arms, guide him to delicious dreams. He did not know how he could possibly wait two weeks to have her but he would. How had he waited three months? Oh boy…he definitely had feelings for her. Just how deep those feelings were, Leo was not sure. 

He knew his desire for her, her body as well as her mind, was strong. Was there anything deeper there than lust? Of course there was…Leo was in his 50s. What happened below his belt no longer controlled above his neck did it? They were two separate entities with different likes, wants, and needs. 

However, something was definitely happening below his belt. There was no denying it anymore. It took more strength than he had mustered in a long while to leave her tonight. Her expression of her wants made it more difficult. Leo was going to have to take care of some of his own wants right now if he ever expected to sleep tonight.

***


End file.
